The Horrors
The Horrors is a English based Rock/Pop band formed in 2005. There most recent album, "Skying" have won NME's "Best album of 2012" award. History Birth Of The Weirdos (2005-2006) The horrors formed in 2005 at the Southend on sea when Rhys Webb meet Faris and Tom through there interests in 60's garage punk. After that the three decided to form a band with Joe Spurgeon and Joshua Hayward and the five recorded two covers, "Jack the Ripper" by Screaming Lord Stuch and "The Witch" by The Sonics. In 2006, they released The Horrors EP and eventually grew attention after they released there first single "Sheena Is A Parasite". A Strange Debut (2007-2008) In 2007, The group released there first album, "Strange House", and had a world tour to promote it. The album had five singles (including Sheena is a Parasite) and became 37 on UK charts. During the tour, The Horrors played a number of festivals and even supported the Arctic Monkeys on there short UK tour. Primary Follow-Up (2009-2010) During 2008, The Horrors worked on there next album and recorded in Bath during the summer of 2008. They signed to XL Records and released a EP with Suicide and Nic Void called "Shadazz" in 2008, and then the band released there first single from there second full length release, "Primary Colors". The first single, "Sea Withen A Sea" was released on digital formats on March 17th, 2009 and the new album was released on May 2009. The album had critical success, being #25 on some charts and being first place on NME's 50 best albums of 2009. During the year of 2009, Rhys and Toms side project Spider and the Flies (a side project they formed) released an EP entitled "Something Clockwork This Way Comes". Cat's Eyes and Skying (2011-Present) In April 2010, Faris announced on the official band forum that the horrors were working on there next album and one of the songs from there next effort, "Endless Blue" was played live on July 2010.In early 2011, Faris Badwin and multiinstrumentilest Rachel Zeffira formed a pop duo called Cats Eyes and released an EP and a album later that year. By February of 2011, the band announced that the new album would be released on July 2011 and the first single, "Still Life" was released on May 24. The new album entitled "Skying" was officially released on July 11th of 2011. The band joined Florence + the Machine during there UK leg tour and Skying won NME's Album of 2012 award. Musical Style During the bands earlier career, they were mostly a mix of Gothic Rock and Garage Punk. For there second album, Primary Colors, they changed to a shoe gaze style. for Skying, They became much more of a Dream Pop group. Members Faris "Rotter" Badwin- Lead Vocals Joshua "Van Grimm" Hayward-Guitar Rhys "Spider" Webb-Bass, Organ Tom "Tomethy Furse" Cowan-Synthezer, Bass "Coffen" Joe Spurgeon-Drums Discography Studio Albums #Strange House (2007) #Primary Colors (2009) #Skying (2011) Extended Plays #The Horrors EP (2006) #Shadazz (2008) Singles #Sheena Is A Parasite #Death At The Chapel #Count In Fives #Gloves #She Is The New Thing #Sea Withen A Sea #Who Can Say #Mirror's Image #Whole New Way #Still Life #I Can See Through You #Changing The Rain Category:Bands Category:Musical bands established in 2005 Category:Shoegazing artists